Sickness
by The cooter
Summary: Stan getts sick at school and stuff happens Crappy summary i know. Just really good friends!
1. Chapter 1

My name is not tray parker nor is it matt stone so I don't own south park

Stan's P.O.V

I had started to feel sick this morning and normally I would ask to stay home as I had already thrown up twice that day ( that's a lot even for me) but sense Kyle and I where going to have a sleep over that night I decided to take some tums and deal with it. That was a bad choice! It was about lunch time… "Okay children we will continue our lesson on why Taylor Swift is a total whore after lunch" Mr. Garrison told us as the lunch bell rang. 'Oh shit' I thought 'lunch will be hell on earth'. As if to agree my stomach lurched and I ran to the nearest boys bathroom only to find all the stalls occupied( I think fatass stayed in the stall just to bug me) with all the stalls occupied I had no choice and threw up the the trash can. Just as I was done Cartman 'mysteriously' came out of the stall. "Oh look Stan throwing up. What a rare occurrence!" He taunted. " cant you ever be kind or caring?" Craig asked as he walked out of the other stall. 'Of course NOW they where empty.' "You stay out of this Craig!" Cartman yelled. "No tubby he's my friend!" A few mouths ago we forgot why our two gangs where rivals and became friends. "Well you can just go fuck your self Craig! screw you guys I am going to eat! Oh and I'm not tubby I'm big boned!" Cartman said while leaving. "You ok Stan?" Craig asked. "Yah fine must have been something I ate" I lied. Craig gave me a look that said he didn't believe me but he knew I wasn't going to talk so he left. After cleaning my self up a bit I left the bathroom and made my way to the lunchroom. "Stan you don't look to well" Kyle said concerned. "I'm fine" I lied. "Yah and I'm anti-Semitic" he mumbled under his breath. I didn't eat by claiming I wasn't hungry. Once we got back to class continued where he had left off "She has…."

I wasn't really paying attention as most of my energy was spent trying not to vomit all over. 'Oh god' I thought as my stomach lurched. " can I be excused?!" I yelled. Kyle saw the look in my eye and released what would happen if he said no. "He looks like he will barf!" Kyle yelled. "Yes Stanley go!" yelled. I got up and started to run to the door but I was too late. I threw up all over my shirt and the floor. Tears started to fill my eyes. " I will take him to the bathroom and nurses office!" Kyle said. "Yes please do"

Kyle began to bring me to the bathroom so I could get my self cleaned up a little bit. "Stan are you feeling ok" Kyle asked. "What do you think!" I snapped back. I started to sob at this point. "It h-hurts s-so b-b-bad Kyle!" I sobbed. "What does Stan?" He asked voice full of concern. "My stomach." I wailed. "Calm down dude it will be fine" My super best friend said as we entered the bathroom. "Well you had better take your jacket off and throw it away" Kyle told me. I just did as I was told. "Whats wrong. I mean you throw up all the time and never wind up like this?" Kyle asked. "I-I don't know" I sobbed " It j-j-just really hurts Kyle!"


	2. A Chapter where some stuff happens

Chapter two!(yes it will be longer)

Still Stan's P.O.V

After a little while I had started to calm down. " okay Stan do you think you are ready to leave hear and go to the the nurses office? Garrison will only excuse me for so long you know." Kyle said to me. I nodded and we left. When we got there I froze up remembering my phobia like fear of anything relating to doctors. "Its fine dude" Kyle told me. "N-no its not Kyle!"i snapped. I turned around "sorry dude" I said. "Its fine. I know how much you hate these kinds of things" I gave him a small smile. I turn back and try to go in…only to find it locked with a sign saying "out today. If its bad enough to go home go to the front office". "What! The! Fuck!" We both yell. "She cant be gone with no replacement" Kyle begins to rant "what if someone had gotten savory injured?!" The rest of his rant was lost as I felt a lurch. "Kyle I think I am going to throw up again" I mumble. "That stupid bitc…wait what did u say" Kyle said. "I said I think I am going to throw up again!" I yell. "Run!" Kyle yells. I do. I start to sprint down the halls and CRASH I run into Craig who flips me off "watch where your going dipshit! Wait Stan is that you?". I nod and lose the battle and vomit all over the floor. "Wow I guess you really are sick arnt you ." Craig says " why aren't you at the nurses office?"

"Because that stupid motherfucking cunt.." Kyle starts "wasn't in today and said if its bad to go to the main office" I finish not in the mood for one of Kyle's rants. "Well get going then" Craig orders . As we make our way across the school to the office walks up "boys there is an assembly right now m'kay and its mandatory m'kay". " but Stan here…" Kyle starts. "If you don't go I WILL RAPE YOU IN THE MOUTH! M'KAY?! I WILL RAPE YOU IN YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH AND ASS! M'KAY?!" screams. "Whats up his pussy" I mumbled to Kyle after he left.

The assembly was on swearing "it's bad m'kay and its easy to stop m'kay. Its easy m'kay." Mr. Mackey droned on "Kyle I don't know if I can get through this damn thing without throwing up" I whine. " try dude" A FEW MINUTES LATER "Kyle" "what Stan" "I think I am going to fucken throw up again" "try not to" "seriously dude!" "Okay let's see if we can try to get out of here or at least to a trash can or something. As we git moving " I see one right over there Stan" " I wont make it" "how do you know" "because I will throw up riiigghhhttt now" I say then vomit all over the stairs. " Goddanm it Stanley! I thought you would go home." Mr. Garrison said because he was closest to where we where. We have to explain our (odd) story. After that Mr. Garrison wrote us a pass so we could go to the office. And finally we got to the office and I called my mom

"Mom?"

"Yes hun"

"Can you come pick me up, I threw up a lot today"

"I am sorry son I can't. Can you have your little friend Kyle walk you home and stay with you tell then?"

"I don't know I will call you back in a few minutes" I explain the plan to Kyle. "Sounds good to me but I have to call my mom fist"

"Mom"

"What is it Kyle"

"This man sound a little bit odd to you but listen. So Stan got really sick today and his mom can't pick him up and was wondering if I could walk him home and watch him tell she gets home"

"I will have to call Sharon and make shore this is for real". A FEW MINUTES LATER

Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Yes Kyle you can"

"Thanks mom"

"Stan I can!" Kyle tells me. "Let's get going! All I want to do is go home and sleep." I say. And so we set off on our nobel quest to the Marsh household. After a few minutes of walking… "Kyle I have to take a shit" I say kind of embarrassed. "Ok I don't know where we can stop though other than wall-mart ". " I am so desperate for a crap right now I will even go in wall-mart" I say trying not to crap my pants. " can you want the 10 minute walk there?" "Yes" thank god our school is so close to the damn place. I run in side with Kyle kind of following at a slower place. I run in get to a stall and my ass explodes. After about ½ an hour I come out. Only to run back in to throw up. Its going to be a looonnnggg day

Please review and all that crap

Ps I am on an iPod typing this so that's why this an't bold


	3. Chapter 3: NOTICE TO ALL READERS

SORRY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I HAVE SCHOOL AND FOOTBALL SO I CAN ONLY UPDATE ONCE EVERY OTHER WEEK! SORRY! BUT WHEN I DO THEY WILL BE LONG!


End file.
